Life And Death
by metroid blaster
Summary: Samus gets the death suit. Shan has the life suit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Samus' POV)  
She couldn't hear anything over her heavy breathing. She took a turn. She saw a 3-way path.

"Which way shan?" Samus asked. 

Shan was another chozo-raised warrior. He was 2 years younger than samus. He was found by the chozo on a destroyed planet when he was 2 months old. He has a weird suit called the life suit. It's white and green. The shoulder parts on the suit look like the power suit's , but the rest of the suit looks like the varia suit. She never met him until 6 months ago. The reason for that is because he was raised on the other side of the planet. 

"Take the left." Shan answered.  
"Thanks." Samus said. "I'm gonna get you Ridley"  
She took the left path. She was on a private mission. This time Ridley was gonna die. She saw a room with Ridley's H.Q. written over the door. She blasted the hinges. The giant door fell over. Inside was a giant cave. In the center was Ridley. She jumped onto his back and held the blaster to his head. 

She said , "Die (censored) bastard! 

He said , "Wait I was corrupted" 

She hesitated. Ridley wasn't much of a liar. But , corrupted or not , he killed her parents. She still just couldn't decide what to do. She slightly let down her guard. That's when it happened. Something hit her neck. She fell over. She felt a strange burning sensation. Instantly her energy drained down to 0.

Right before she fainted she heard Ridley say , "Gotcha" 

She fainted. When she awoke she was in a strange room. It looked like a hospital room. She looked at her suit and gasped. It looked slightly like Sylux's suit. It was black and red. Her suit powered back up.

Across the HUD it said , "New suit upgrade acquired , death suit on line" 

"Death suit ..." She said. 

She got up and pain sliced her side. "Broken ribs." She thought. She felt the sensation again , the HUD said , "Death powers activated" 

She glowed with a black and red aura. Secret compartments opened on her arm cannon. One was glowing black and the other red. She floated.

Shan called in. He said , "Heard about the suit , they say a beast made it out of your varia , they call it the death suit" 

She cut him off , She said , "Hold on , life and death , cool , what happened." She was surprised , her voice was regular , with a slight demonic touch. 

"Well , you were in Ridley's hands , a thousand feet in the air , so we shot him and he released you." He answered."But the retrieval system missed , your energy took most of the impact , but not all of it , which is why you have 3 broken ribs"  
"Not anymore , the death suit fixed them , send me your coordinates"

He told her that he was in the waiting room of the hospital. So she was in the hospital. She soared down the hallway. She was surprised Her HUD said she was going at 70 mph. She got to the waiting room. She saw Shan. 

She said , "I hate hospitals , let's get out of here"

They decided to go to a command base. As soon as they got out she realized what planet she was on. She was on red fear , the war scarred planet. This planet was ripped in half by war , literally She had too many bad memories of this place. She wanted to get off now. She had known way too many people who had died here. She tried to run and saw something in the distance. She tried to scan it knew it would fail and say object out of scanning range but it scanned it , it said ,

**"Pirate crusher , highly advanced s pieces of pirate , crushes everything it sees but is actually very intelligent , only way to defeat is by combining true masters or apprentices powers of death and life , so avoid at all costs , go to logbook for more"**

She looked at Shan , he was done scanning too. 

"What do you think the true apprentices and masters are?" She asked. 

" We , I think, are the apprentices." Shan said. 

"Well let's go kick some (censored) pirate ass!" Samus said. 

They did another scan , this time it said , "Subject : pirate crusher , weak spot , head , weak plating over weak spot , susceptible to concussive blasts. 

They knew what to do , offense protocol 172 , the throw and bomb protocol Shan threw samus and she lay a time bomb at 1:00. Samus threw Shan and Shan lay a bomb. He set it to 0:40. They were each now at 40 seconds. They ran until they saw a 300 foot-long explosion. (they were 2/3 of a mile away)

"Take that ( censored ) nut!!!" Samus shrieked. 

"Hey let's celebrate with a couple drinks on me!" Said Shan. 

... 3 hours and 24 (12 for each) drinks later... "

Hit me again waiter." Samus said crazily. 

"Samus you should stop." Shan said , he was used to brandy. "Don't get her another , I'm paying"  
(Shan's POV)  
He payed the waiter and dragged a thrashing Samus to the command base. He put her in her room and went to his. After a couple minutes they fell asleep. When he woke up he immediately leaned over the side of his bed and puked for about 20 minutes. When he was done he felt really bad.

" ( censored ) hangovers." He said. He went to Samus and saw that she was in her death suit and ready for hell , because as the old saying goes , war is hell. Then the alarms lit up and beeped and over the speakers general Bob started speaking

"Invading army en route , coming from east , all able-bodied personal come to the ship docking bay , get in your ships and blast them to hell."He said. "If you don't have a ship , then follow me to hell , I'll be in the command room" 

Shan ran to his ship. Samus followed. They had a war to go to. He got in his ship. He went into the sky. His jaw instantly dropped when he saw the army. 100,000 troops easily. He tapped a button on the control pad. The ship counted the enemies. It came up with 189,430 troops.

"Better get to work." He thought. 

He cleared his mind of any leftover drunkenness and blasted 5 missiles. The number dropped by 129. From then on he just kept on blasting. He put the ship on auto-fire and looked around. There were 100 federation ships in the sky. He looked at the number. 99,567 , and rapidly decreasing. He ran out of ammo. At the instant he ran out of ammo space pirate ships appeared. He called Bob and spoke to the COM. 

"Bob I'm out of ammo and-" He said but couldn't finish because of his hangover. He puked everywhere. He knocked a thruster and went into a spiral. 

"Shan did you drink again,"General Bob said , "Ah well doesn't matter, at the ship docking bay there is extra ammo , and for god's sake go get an anti-hangover pill" 

" Sir , yes , sir!" He exclaimed and then drove towards the docking bay. 

(Samus' POV)  
Samus wasn't doing so well. Every second she was swerving out of control. She remembered something. Never drive drunk. She decided to go to get a anti-hangover pill. But that's when it happened. ... Cliffhanger , perfect time to say , dun dun dun dddduuunnn!!!


	2. Chapter 2, MOTHER SHIP!

Ugh , sorry that the update took so log, i got grounded.

I have been really busy.

_**AND NO I DID NOT STEAL THE IDEA!!!BELEIVE ME!!!!**_

... I remember I was at a cliff hanger.

**Disclaimer I OWN metroid. Lawyers come saying , " Sue , sue sue!" I guess i only own this fan fiction! :( DAMN LAWYERS:P**

(SAMUS'S POV)

Her ship went spiraling as she looked around for the cause. A mother ship that was at least 3 kilo-meters long was the cause.

"FK" She said.

She made her ship do a tight spiral and regained control. She kept going down and got to the station. When she got there Bob said,

" Why the hell are you down here, Shan's down here but he has a reason."

" Sir, I need more ammo, sir!"She then whispered, " and an anti- hangover pill." " Immediately because of the mother ship."

"I know about the mother ship which is why I don't want you down here, walk over to our maintenance engineers."

She walked over to them and restocked. She then went up to the sky with Shan and took on the mother ship.

**BOSS FIGHT**

Shan blasted the mother ship. Samus sighed, she knew it wouldn't have any effect. Sure enough a tiny mushroom appeared on the ship doing no damage at all. Samus connected her beam to the ship and unleashed power into it, a giant beam blasted from her ship. The ship blew into a billion pieces. Samus frowned, the mother ship shouldn't blow so easily. Then she saw a miracle.

_END OF THE BOS FIGHT_

Rundas's ship was floating in the wreckage. Rundas continued on to shoot all the troops below, Leaving Samus and Shan to watch In awe.

(SHAN'S POV) (OF BOSS FIGHT)

Shan fired a missile, he knew it wouldn't work, but it was meant to get the mother ship's eye off the main prey. He began typing a complex command but Samus shot a beam. That's when the mother ship blew up. Shan thought ,

"**WTF**, how did that happen?"

Then a weird ship came into view. He was wondering who that ship was when it attacked all the other space pirate ships, now he was REALLY confused. But then Samus's voice crackled over the COM saying

"This is my buddy Rundas, I thought he was dead."

SORRY THAT CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BUT I WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME IN MARCH!


End file.
